(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a testing apparatus for a display device and manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device, for example, a flat panel display includes a display panel displaying images and a driving unit for driving pixels of the display panel. A driving unit may be implemented, for example, as a semiconductor chip, which is attached to a display panel after manufacturing of the display panel is completed. The display panel may be tested to find defects of the display panel by using a testing device before the driving unit is attached to the display panel.
A testing device may include, for example, a semiconductor chip for driving pixels of a display panel and a circuit board mounting the semiconductor chip. The testing circuit board may include a plurality of testing pads connected to the testing semiconductor chip. When testing the display panel, the testing pads are in contact with pads of the display panel, and then the pixels of the display panel are driven to be tested to find defects of the display panel.
It may be required that the testing device has excellent electrical characteristics since it sends electrical signals to drive the pixels, and, in addition, that the testing device has excellent durability and wear resistance since it contacts display panels repeatedly.